Choco Valentine
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Lucy terjebak dalam kompetisi membuat coklat valentine dadakan yang dibuat oleh Master Makarov saat ia mengunjungi guild, yang kemudian membuatnya bingung akan memberi coklat spesial itu pada siapa. Saat ia telah memutuskan orang yang akan ia beri coklat valentine-nya, sesuatu yang tak terduga pun terjadi. / Birthday Fict For Arizawa Yui /


**Choco Valentine**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Canon & Fluffy_

.

_Birthday fict for _**Arizawa Yui**

.

_Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback? _**:)**

**.**

* * *

Lucy menghela napas berat saat kakinya telah menginjak halaman _guild_ terkuat di Fiore, Fairy Tail. Teriknya matahari di siang itu membuat gadis cantik berambut pirang itu kerap kali mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras di keningnya. Belum lagi kaki kecilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam _guild_, ia sudah bisa mendengar keributan yang terjadi di dalam sana.

"Ah~ berisik seperti biasanya," tukas Lucy pasrah. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, hingga iris cokelat tuanya menangkap keributan yang terjadi di dalam _guild_. Tadinya ia mengira keributan itu disebabkan oleh Natsu dan Gray yang biasanya menjadi biang keributan di _guild_ mereka, tapi ia tak dapat menemukan dua makhluk itu.

Tepukan pelan di pundak Lucy membuat gadis itu berpaling ke samping kanannya. "Kau tidak mau ikutan, Lu-_chan_?" tanya Levy yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lucy tampak bingung melihat beberapa meja diatur memanjang secara horizontal di dekat meja bar. "Memangnya sedang ada kegiatan apa, Levy-_chan_?"

"Lu-_chan_, apa kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang? Semua orang akan membuat coklat _home made_ untuk diberikan pada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Master berinisiatif untuk mengadakan kontes membuat coklat untuk para gadis yang ada di _guild,_" jelas Levy.

"Hoo ... aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari _valentine_," ucap Lucy sambil mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, apa kau juga mengikutinya, Levy-_chan_?"

Levy mengangguk pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, semburat merah mulai merayapi kedua pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin berpartisipasi saja," tukasnya gugup. Sekilas ia sempat melirik ke arah Gajeel yang tengah berbicara pada Lily.

Lucy yang menangkap sinyal keanehan pada Levy, lalu menampakkan seringai jahilnya. "Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang ingin kauberi coklat buatanmu itu, Levy-_chan_?"

Gadis berambut biru itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ka-kau bicara apa, Lu-_chan_? Aku hanya ingin berpartisipasi saja, dan menguji bagaimana kira-kira rasa coklat _valentine_ buatanku," ujar Levy terbata.

Lucy tertawa mendengar ucapan Levy yang terbata. Padahal ia ingin mengganggu gadis itu lebih lanjut, tapi melihat wajah Levy yang sudah memerah, ia menghentikan niatnya itu. Kedua manik cokelat tua Lucy kemudian menelusuri semua wajah orang yang berkumpul di dalam _guild_, tapi ia tak juga mendapati sosok merah muda yang selalu bersama dengan kucing terbang berwarna biru kesayangannya.

"Levy-_chan_, apa kau melihat Natsu dan Happy? Ah, Gray juga..." ucapnya saat menyadari sosok pemuda yang gemar melepaskan bajunya itu juga tak berada di dalam _guild_.

"Natsu dan Gray diberi misi kecil oleh Master di perbatasan kota tadi malam. Seharusnya mereka sudah kembali hari ini," jawab Levy yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, begitu..." Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan saat mendengar suara sang Master terdengar.

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut? Kami kekurangan satu orang peserta," suara lembut Mirajane tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang.

"Apa? Aku juga ikutan? Tidak, terima—"

"Baiklah, kompetisi membuat coklat _valentine_ terenak oleh gadis-gadis Fairy Tail akan segera dimulai!"

Dan suara sang Master menyadarkan Lucy bahwa ia sudah berada di depan sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat peralatan lengkap untuk membuat coklat. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Mirajane yang berada di samping kanannya sedang tersenyum manis. Levy yang berada di samping kirinya memberi semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Peserta yang lain, Erza, Cana, Evergreen, Bisca, Lisanna, dan Juvia telah bersiap-siap di mejanya masing-masing. Bahkan si bungsu Wendy juga ikut dalam kompetisi itu.

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat pemandangan itu. Padahal hari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _guild_ untuk mengambil misi kecil yang bisa diselesaikannya di hari yang membosankan itu. Tapi ia malah terjebak di antara peserta kompetisi yang diadakan secara mendadak itu.

"Ingat, kalian tidak boleh menggunakan sihir apapun dalam menyelesaikan coklat buatan kalian. Waktu yang diberikan adalah tiga puluh menit. Kalian boleh membuat banyak coklat, tapi coklat yang akan kunilai adalah satu coklat buatan kalian yang sangat spesial, dan diperuntukkan untuk seseorang yang sangat penting bagi kalian," lanjut Master Makarov.

Juvia langsung saja berseru senang. "Aku akan membuat coklat spesial untuk Gray-_sama_. Meskipun Gray-_sama_ tidak ada di sini sekarang, aku akan menyimpan coklat itu sampai Gray-_sama_ pulang," ucapnya sambil tersipu malu.

"A-apa? Coklat spesial untuk seseorang yang penting bagiku? Te-tentu saja aku punya orang seperti itu." Lucy bisa mendengar Erza berkata dengan wajah bersemu, tapi tetap terlihat angkuh. Ia tentu saja bisa menebak siapa orang spesial yang disebut Erza tadi.

"Aku akan membuat coklat spesial untuk Carla," tukas Wendy sambil tersenyum cerah.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Ia sendiri berpikir, siapa yang akan ia beri coklat spesial buatannya nanti? Tiba-tiba saja sosok _pink_ yang sangat ia kenal melintas di pikirannya. "Na-Natsu? _Iie, iie_. Aku akan memberikan coklat spesialku pada Happy saja," tukasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

.

.

_Di tempat lain..._

"Huacim!" Gray menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya yang gatal. Ia berjalan dengan malas di samping Natsu dan Happy yang langkahnya diseret.

"Kau kenapa, Gray? Padahal hari sangat panas, tapi kau bersin seperti itu~" ucap Natsu yang mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Mungkin saat ini Juvia sedang memanggil nama Gray," sambung Happy dengan nada jahil. "Ah, hari ini panas sekali~"

"Huacim!" Tiba-tiba saja suara bersin Natsu memotong keluhan Happy.

"Natsu? Kau juga bersin~" tukas Happy.

Natsu menggosok hidungnya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku," ungkapnya percaya diri.

"Tch! Percaya diri sekali kau!" celetuk Gray tenang.

"Apa? Kau tak senang kalau ada yang membicarakanku?" tanya Natsu yang sudah tersulut emosinya.

"Paling juga ada seseorang yang sedang mengutukmu," sambung Gray yang sudah membuka bajunya. Dan setelah itu, hanya terdengar keributan yang dihasilkan oleh pertengkaran mulut antara Natsu dan Gray.

.

.

_Di dalam guild_ _Fairy Tail._...

Aba-aba dari Master Makarov, memulai kompetisi dadakan itu. Sebenarnya ide itu datang karena sang master ingin menyicipi banyak coklat di hari kasih sayang, makanya ia memutuskan untuk mengadakan kompetisi itu. Seluruh peserta mulai melakukan tahap awal untuk membuat coklat _valentine_ buatan tangan mereka.

Erza begitu semangat untuk mencampurkan semua bahan yang ia suka ke dalam coklat yang sedang ia lelehkan, dan Cana menaruh banyak _sake_ ke dalam coklat buatannya. Sedangkan delapan peserta yang lain, memasak coklat dengan cara yang normal, termasuk Lucy. Ia sebenarnya tidak kesulitan dalam membuat coklat _home made _itu_, _mengingat ia juga suka memasak.

Justru, yang ada di pikiran gadis berambut pirang itu selama memasak adalah kepada siapa dia akan memberikan coklat spesial buatannya itu. Ia ingin memberikan coklat buatannya pada seluruh anggota _guild_ karena ia memang menyayangi mereka semua, tapi persyaratannya adalah coklat spesial yang dibuat hanya satu buah dan harus diberikan pada seseorang yang terpenting baginya. Entah mengapa sosok Natsu terus saja bermunculan di kepalanya saat ia memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah, bodohnya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu! Yang penting selesaikan dulu coklat-coklat yang akan kuberikan untuk teman-teman," ucap Lucy.

Beberapa menit berselang, Lucy telah siap menaruh coklat buatannya ke dalam cetakan kecil berbentuk lambang _guild_. Coklat-coklat itu yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada teman-temannya. Ia lalu menaruh coklat-coklat itu ke lemari pendingin, kemudian ia menuju mejanya untuk memilih cetakan coklat yang akan dipakai selanjutnya.

Tanpa ragu, gadis keturunan konglomerat itu meraih cetakan ikan. Ia berpikir akan memberikan coklat berbentuk ikan pada Happy, Carla dan Lily. Tiba-tiba, Lucy tertarik dengan cetakan coklat berbentuk kobaran api-api kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Kembali ia teringat akan sosok partner terdekatnya itu. Sebuah senyum geli terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Semoga saja coklatnya tidak meleleh," gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membuat coklat dengan semangat. _'Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan memberikan coklat spesial buatanku ini pada Natsu,'_ batinnya senang dalam hati.

-oo-

Natsu, Happy dan Gray baru saja tiba di _guild_ saat mereka melihat keadaan _guild_ mereka yang hancur lebur. Pemandangan itu memang biasa bagi mereka, tapi satu pertanyaan yang muncul saat itu, siapa yang bisa membuat ke-onaran seperti ini selain Natsu dan Gray?

"Oi, _Minna_! _Tadaima_~" seru Natsu lantang saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam _guild_. Asap hitam langsung saja menyerangnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam _guild_.

Gray yang berada di belakang Natsu langsung terbatuk saat menghirup kumpulan asap hitam itu. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," tukas Happy sambil menggosok kedua matanya yang perih.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali, Natsu, Happy, Gray," sebuah suara yang mereka kenal langsung saja menghampiri pendengaran mereka. Sosok anggun Mirajane yang seluruh wajahnya dihiasi oleh noda hitam tampak mendekati mereka.

"Mira? Apa yang terjadi di _guild_?" tanya Gray.

Mira tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Gray. "Saat kalian pergi, Master membuat sebuah kompetisi dadakan," jawabnya.

"Kompetisi dadakan? Kenapa Master tidak menungguku?" sahut Natsu yang kesal karena merasa tidak diikutsertakan dalam kompetisi itu.

"Meskipun kau ada di sini, kau tetap tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini, Natsu," ujar Mirajane.

"Oi, Mira! Sebenarnya kompetisi seperti apa yang baru saja diadakan di sini? Kenapa mereka semua bisa..." Perkataan Gray terpotong saat manik biru tuanya akhirnya dapat melihat kondisi di dalam _guild_. Semua orang terkapar dengan noda hitam di badannya, seperti sehabis terkena ledakan. Dan kondisi yang paling parah adalah di depan meja yang terdapat sosok berambut merah menyala yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai, Erza Scarlet.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, Master berinisiatif untuk mengadakan kompetisi membuat coklat yang dilakukan oleh para gadis. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, sampai di menit terakhir Erza dan Cana mengacaukan segalanya," jelas Mirajane sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutsertakan dua gadis yang tidak pintar memasak itu?" keluh Gray yang menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kejadian itu.

"Carla, Carla! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Happy menghampiri Carla yang terkapar di samping Wendy. Tampak noda-noda hitam menghiasi tubuhnya yang berbulu putih.

"Gara-gara Erza dan Cana-_san_, aku tidak dapat menyicipi coklat spesial buatan Wendy," keluh Carla yang masih setengah sadar.

"Maaf, Carla. Aku akan membuatkan coklat yang lain untukmu," sahut Wendy yang berada di sampingnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali semuanya hancur seperti ini. Kalau tidak, kita bisa makan coklat sepuasnya," ucap Natsu. Manik hitamnya menatap liar ke arah teman-temannya yang masih pingsan di atas lantai. "_Are_? Kenapa Lucy tidak ada? Dia tidak ke sini?" tanyanya pada Mirajane saat tak mendapati sosok teman pirangnya itu.

"Lucy tadi di sini karena dia salah satu peserta kompetisi. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia pulang ke apartemennya untuk membersihkan diri," ujar Mirajane. "Ah, aku tahu kalian masih lelah karena baru saja pulang dari misi, tapi bisakah kalian membantuku untuk membangunkan teman-teman dan membersihkan _guild_?"

"Yosh! Serahkan pada kami!" ucap Natsu semangat.

"_Aye, Sir_! Setelah membersihkan _guild,_ aku akan meminta Carla membuatkan coklat spesial untukku," seru Happy senang.

-oo-

Lucy mengembuskan napas berat saat ia menatap beberapa coklat berbentuk bundar tak beraturan yang ada di meja belajarnya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dari noda-noda hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya karena kejadian tak terduga yang disebabkan oleh Cana dan Erza, yang sukses membuat jerih payahnya hancur dalam sekejap. Untung saja ia bisa menyelamatkan beberapa coklat berbentuk bola-bola kecil tak beraturan yang awalnya ia peruntukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah~ Gara-gara kejadian itu, coklat yang kubuat untuk teman-teman hancur semua. Yang bisa kuselamatkan hanya coklat sisa ini, tidak mungkin aku memberikannya pada mereka dengan bentuk seperti ini," ucap Lucy lemas. Ia yang saat itu masih mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melilit tubuh rampingnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari untuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai.

Baru saja Lucy akan melepaskan lilitan handuknya, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. "Oi, Lucy! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Natsu yang sedang berjongkok di bibir jendela kamar Lucy.

Spontan, Lucy langsung saja menerjang Natsu hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke bawah. "APA KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKAN KEBIASAAN BURUKMU ITU, HAH?"

-oo-

Manik cokelat tua milik Lucy menatap kesal ke arah Natsu yang masih mengelus pelan kepalanya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi. Tapi karena tidak tega mendengar ringisan pemuda api itu, akhirnya ia pun bertanya, "sakit sekali?"

"Kau mau mencobanya?" sindir Natsu denga nada kesal. "Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berpakaian," protesnya kemudian.

Lucy menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Makanya kubilang tadi, apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih normal untuk masuk ke kamarku?" ujar Lucy.

"Terlalu merepotkan," jawab Natsu ringan.

Lucy hanya menghela napas pasrah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Lalu, ada apa kau ke sini? Kenapa Happy tidak bersamamu?"

Natsu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan kedua manik hitamnya menatap Lucy. "Dia sedang sibuk membantu Wendy dan Carla untuk membuat coklat yang tadi dihancurkan Cana dan Erza. Aku ke sini untuk menagih coklatku padamu," ucap Natsu tenang.

Lucy sedikit gugup saat melihat pose duduk Natsu yang membuat wajah pemuda itu menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. "Me-menagih apa? Coklat buatanku sudah hancur semua karena perbuatan Erza dan Cana-_san_," jawab Lucy gugup.

"Hee? Benarkah? Tapi kata Mira, kaubisa menyelamatkan beberapa coklat buatanmu," tukas Natsu yang lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepala. "Dan aku mencium bau coklat di sini," lanjutnya sambil mengendus kamar Lucy.

Lucy langsung saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah mundur ke arah meja belajarnya. "Si-siapa bilang? Mira-_san_ pasti salah mendengar ucapanku," ucap Lucy.

"Kaumau ke mana, Luce?" tanya Natsu heran. Ia melirik ke arah Lucy.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak ke mana-mana, hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu di—"

"Whoa! Coklatnya masih ada!" seruan Natsu kemudian sukses membuat Lucy mematung. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa langsung melihat bungkusan kecil berisi coklat buatannya yang terisisa? Natsu langsung saja beranjak mendekati meja belajar Lucy untuk mengambil coklat itu.

"Natsu, apa yang kaulakukan?" seru Lucy saat tangan Natsu sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu meraih bungkusan coklat itu.

"Coklat ini untukku, 'kan? Tadi Mira yang mengatakan kalau kau akan memberiku coklat spesial buatanmu," ujar Natsu polos. Ia sudah mengambil satu coklat dari dalam bungkusan.

Rasanya saat itu Lucy ingin sekali mengurung Mirajane di dalam Holorogium, agar gadis itu tak lagi berkata yang macam-macam pada Natsu. "Siapa bilang coklat itu untukmu?" Lucy langsung merebut bungkusan coklat di tangan Natsu tanpa memedulikan keseimbangannya. Ia lalu menabrak Natsu yang hampir saja memasukkan coklat buatan Lucy ke dalam mulutnya, dan menyebabkan mereka terjatuh.

"Hampir saja! Kenapa kau menabrakku, Luce?" tanya Natsu yang menahan tubuh Lucy yang berada di bawahnya. Akibat perbuatan gadis pirang itu, Natsu hampir saja menindih tubuh Lucy. Untung saja ia sigap menahan pinggul gadis itu, hingga tubuhnya tak membentur kerasnya lantai.

"Itu karena kau—" Lagi-lagi perkataan Lucy terpotong, tapi kali ini karena coklat buatannya jatuh di antara bibirnya. Ia tak langsung menelan coklat itu karena terkejut, dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat Natsu melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

"Hmm ... coklat buatanmu enak, Luce~" ucap Natsu ringan setelah ia menelan coklat yang tadi berada di bibir Lucy. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Ah, masih ada yang tersisa!" Natsu dengan polosnya menjilati bibir bawah Lucy yang terdapat noda lelehan coklat.

"A-A-A-APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!" Lucy yang wajahnya sudah membara seperti api buatan Natsu hanya bisa menjitak keras kepala pemuda itu, dan keluar dari dekapannya. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena marah, tapi karena ia merasa sangat malu atas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Natsu.

"_Ittai_! Kenapa kau jadi marah, sih?" keluh Natsu.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk wajah Natsu.

"Kenapa? Karena kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk memakan coklat buatanmu, kebetulan sekali coklat itu ada di hadapanku, 'kan?" jawab Natsu polos.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya dengan ca-ca-cara itu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua tanganku menahan tubuhmu yang berat itu," ujar Natsu sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Maaf, kalau tubuhku berat!" ketus Lucy yang memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah saat tangan Natsu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Lucy ... Maaf, kalau kaumarah dengan perbuatanku tadi," ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Lucy sedikit menajamkan penglihatannya saat ia melihat bayangan semburat merah menghiasi pipi pemuda itu. "A-aaa, tidak apa-apa," ujar Lucy gugup. Mereka bertahan dalam kebisuan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Lucy menyadari bahwa tangan Natsu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "A-aku ingin membuat segelas teh, a-apa kaumau?"

"Hmm, aku mau," ucap Natsu yang kemudian melepaskan genggamannya. _'Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?' _batin Natsu. "Ah, apa aku boleh menghabiskan coklat buatanmu? Untung saja coklat yang lain tidak jatuh dari bungkusan," sambungnya yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"U-um. Kauboleh menghabiskannya," jawab Lucy yang kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan membuat teh untuk dirinya dan Natsu. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari Natsu yang mungkin akan mendengar degupan jantungnya yang saat itu bekerja lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Setelah selesai menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua, Lucy lalu menghampiri Natsu yang masih sibuk menghabiskan coklat di atas meja makan. "Kenapa belum habis? Coklat yang tersisa tidak banyak, 'kan?" tanyanya saat melihat Natsu yang masih mengulum coklat dengan lambat.

Natsu menatap Lucy sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyisakan satu untukmu. Buka mulutmu, coklat ini mudah sekali mencair kalau aku yang pegang," ujar Natsu sambil menyodorkan potongan terakhir coklat buatan Lucy ke hadapan wajah gadis itu.

Dengan gugup, Lucy lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dan Natsu langsung saja memasukkan potongan terakhir coklat itu ke dalam mulut Lucy. Gadis itu langsung melenguh senang saat coklat buatannya langsung lumer di dalam mulut, menyisakan sensasi manis yang pas dan menyenangkan.

"Enak," ujar Lucy tak sadar.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" tukas Natsu yang diiringi cengiran lebarnya. "Hei, Luce ... Aku ingin memakan coklat buatanmu lagi," sambungnya sambil menopang dagu. Kali ini ia tersenyum lembut pada gadis pirang itu.

Lucy hanya tersipu mendengar perkataan spontan Natsu itu. Ia mungkin berpikir bahwa ucapan Natsu itu hanyalah permintaan biasa yang sering dilontarkan Natsu padanya. Tapi jika Lucy lebih teliti, mungkin ia akan menangkap arti lain dari ucapan Natsu itu.

"Mm-hmm. Aku akan membuatkannya lagi saat kau menginginkannya," ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum manis pada Natsu.

Coklat yang diberikan Lucy pada Natsu memang bukan coklat spesial yang dibuatnya, hanya beberapa coklat sisa dari olahan coklat saat ia mengikuti kompetisi tadi. Tapi, coklat sisa itu bisa jadi terasa sangat enak saat dinikmati bersama orang yang ia sayangi.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Yap, akhirnya fict pertamaku di fandom Fairy Tail _publish_ juga :3

Udah lama berharap bisa bergabung sama fandom ini, tapi baru kali ini bisa terealisasi...

Fict ini dibuat sbg _birthday_ fict **Arizawa Yui** yang udah lewat tiga hari /o/

Semoga kamu suka~

Dan aku juga menunggu kritik dan saran dari para _reader_ untuk fict perdanaku di fandom ini :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ xD

_Sign,_

C.C

**09052014**


End file.
